I Gotta Feeling
by fromunderthecorktree
Summary: Two can play the "Celebrity Crush Video" game can't they? Well those two players are Sonny Munroe, and Chad Dylan Cooper.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I haven't written a one shot in a while, the last one I wrote got zero reviews! I refuse to leave this up for longer than a month if I get no reviews, so if you bother to add it to favorites you are required to review! I will add a second chapter personally thanking every single reviewer if I get at least 5 reviews.**

**Haha now that I'm done being all army-comando-y on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Lol really? I do not own SWAC if I did I wouldn't be writing this here and Sonny and Chad would be together all ready! And I don't own the youtube accounts I mention in this, if they are in fact real! I made them up off the top of my head, let me know if I happen to use yours!**

**PS- The oneshot was titled He'll See**

* * *

Sonny's POV

I clicked the 'Internet Explorer' icon on my desktop. After three seconds a window popped up, showing me my homepage. Yahoo!

A lot of people asked me why I chose Yahoo! over Google, well it's simple. Yahoo! is easier to use, in my opinion. I've never been one to follow the crowd anyway, everyone loves Apple but I stick with Microsoft. Everyone loves Justin Bebier but I love Frank Sinatra. Every girl is in love with the Jonas Brothers, I am in love with Green Day. Most teenager's love Disneyland, I love Six Flags! So there's the even simpler answer: I don't follow the crowd.

I went to .com and scrolled down to the 'Videos Being Watch Right Now' box. One of them was a video made by... Chad? I checked out the title, _My Celebrity Crush. _I chuckled as I clicked on it, this oughta be good. I waited for several minutes for it to load, finally the familiar sound of Chad's voice filled the room.

_What's up Youtubers? CDC here. So a lot of you have been asking about my celebrity crush and if that's what the public wants to know, that's what the public gets. My Celebrity Crush is a perky brunette on a rival show at Condor Studios. She isn't just my celebrity crush, she's my crush-crush too. I want all of you to guess who you think it is, here name rhymes with 'Money Sunroe." _

The video ended, my happy gigles had been replaced with a gasp. There is no way he could mean me, is there? I shook the though away and scrolled down to the comments.

_JustinBiebersBaby says: It's Sonny Munroe, waaaayyyy obvious! _I cringed at the name, they like Justin Bieber. But I had to agree with them.

_Sonnyfan4ev says: It's Sonny! I LOVE SONNY!!! She is my role model, good for her. She's got the great Chad Dylan Cooper crushin' on her! _I smiled at the comment, someone made a fan account for me! Aw so sweet!

I immediatly closed the window as my door opened, revealing Chad.

"H-hey Sonny," he said nervously making his way over to my couch. "I wanted to show you something," he said taking my laptop.

"Chad! Give me my computer," I whined trying to take it from him.

"No! You have to see this video," he replied standing up and walking over to Tawni's vanity, careful to hide the screen from me.

"Chad mirror," I said, "I can see the reflection of the computer screen."

His smirk was replaced with a frown as he went behind the red curtain and closed it.

"You know what," he sighed walking out, "Never mind the video. Here's your computer Munroe."

I gladly accepted it and shoved him out the door. I had a feeling he wanted to show me his _Celebrity Crush _video but he chickened out.

I walked over to the sofa and clicked 'My Webcam' on the 'Upload Video' page.

"Hellooooo fans and fellow youtubers. As many of you I'm sure have seen Chad posted a video, in which he said I was his crush. Well this is a message to Chad....

That's really sweet, I wish you hadn't chickened out of showing me the video. And if you would come to the Prop House, I have something to tell you." I said ending with a big smile.

After I uploaded it I sauntered over to the Prop House to wait for the arrival of Chad, since I knew he'd subscribed to me so if he was on the computer he should be here in 3, 2, 1

"Sonny!" Chad entered the Prop House breathelessly, right on cue. "I uh saw your video, what's up?" he asked walking over to where I was standing.

"You're my celebrity crush too," I giggled. His face lit up and both of his eyes began to sparkle.

"Really?" he asked in a hopeful tone, his face turned red when he realized how he was acting.

"Yes Chad, really," I said walking over to the sofa where I had placed my laptop. "I believe we owe our fans an announcement."

Chad smiled and walked over, "Uh Sonshine, I think we oughta make a special account. For the two of us."

As we went through the process of creating a username Chad asked, "When shall our first date be?"

"Tonight sound good? Pick me up at seven," I said with a smile, Chad nodded.

After deciding on the username _Channy _we made our first video. It went a little something like this:

Me: "Hi guys, as you can see it's me and Chad!"

Chad: "I believe you mean Chad and I."

I smacked him lightly on the arm.

Chad: "Anyway, this is the official anouncement that Channy is alive! That's right, Sonny and I are officially a couple."

Sonny: "Our first date is tonight, tomorrow we'll tell you about it!"

With that we ended the video, the next thing that happened was better kept private. Chad gave me a soft quick kiss before walking to the door.

"See you tonight Sonshine," he said with a wink.

"See you tonight," I repeated sinking into the sofa.

_I gotta feeling, that tonight's gonna be a good night._


	2. Thank You All First 6 Reviewers

**A/N: Ok I waited for six reviews before posting this.. sowwy!! Anyway... down to bidness, if I get anymore reviews from people who weren't mentioned in this chapter I will post a third and so on and stuff....**

**Ok here we goes:**

**missweird101: Yay!! I love the word you made to gramazsome is like the besteset word ever... haha yeah I've said that like way to much!!! ^__^**

**sugar-rush4eva: Yep yep I know, lol!! I actually thought it sucked.. so um THANK YOU :)**

**channygirl33: Well it is what I strive for... lol I've always wanted somebody to say that!!! XD**

**kayalex: Haha yeah I love this song too!! I wanted to write a songfic that didn't really revolve around the song.. thus this was born! OMG thanks :)**

**StadiumOfLillies: You rock for saying that!! I am so so glad that you like this story!! It was so hard to write so I'm like so so happy that you said that XD**

**Channyrules: YIPPEE!! I LOVE ALL CAPS REVIEWS (NOT BEING SARCASTIC I SWEAR) SO I LIKE HAVE TO RESPOND LIKE THIS. THANKS SOO SOOO MUCH ^_^**

**Alrighty.. that's about everyone then... I feel like I won an award and I'm thanking everyone... it's weird! lol :)**

***~*casual4*~***


End file.
